I'll Be There For You
by yelowtulips1026
Summary: Hermione is coming to Hogwarts a changed person. She no longer is the bushy haired bookworm and people seem to notice, at least all the guys. Even a certain blond haired Slytherin Prince. 1st Fan Fic. Please R&R! Rated M for future chaps.
1. Farewells

Chapter One

_Farewells_

Hermione woke up an hour early. She looked at her alarm clock, _7:16_ it read. She got out of bed, and out of habit, turned around to make it. When she finished, she walked over to her full-length mirror.

She turned her head on its side, and smiled mischievously. Hermione wasn't the same girl anymore. She changed into a young woman, and had the body to prove it. She was tall and skinny and her usual amount of big, bushy brown hair was now sleek, with long, soft curls, thanks to a muggle shampoo her mum bought her. Her toffee colored eyes were warm and inviting, and besides growing tall, she also grew in the chest area, proving she wasn't a little girl.

Today, her father was dropping her off at King's Cross, so she could start her seventh, and final year at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked over to the opposite side of her room, where she had her own private bathroom. She walked over to the shower and turned the handle on hot, quickly undressing, and stepping in. The hot water felt good on her back, since she stayed up all night reading her new _Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 7_. She grabbed shampoo and lathered it into her hair, thinking she couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts to see Harry and Ron, her two best friends, and what she was going to learn there, of course.

She turned off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed two pink fluffy towels and wrapped one in her hair, and one around her petite body. Hermione quickly dried off and put on her bra. She looked in her bureau.

'_Here goes nothing,' _she thought while pulling out a black thong. She got a couple when she went shopping in muggle London with her mum, who encouraged her to get some because she hated seeing those disgusting lines on her beautiful daughters bum, as she so plainly put it.

She slipped it on, '_not bad,' _she thought, _'except_ _for my major wedgie!'_. She decided that once she started wearing them she'd get used to it,… _'hopefully.'_

Hermione took the towel out of her hair and grabbed her wand off of her dresser. She performed a quick spell to dry her hair.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped into them. She looked into her closet again and pulled out two things. A white wife-beater and a teal one. She decided to layer and put the white one on first, then the teal. Hermione then walked over to her dresser and grabbed a silver necklace with diamonds cascading down and a pair of metallic, silver, gladiator sandals and slipped them on.

Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at her trunk with all of her books and clothes already packed in it, and muttered "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Her trunk raised off the floor a few inches. She walked out of her room with her trunk following her downstairs.

"Bye Chicken," her dad said, using the nickname her dad gave her when she was younger.

Hermione looked around hoping no one heard her dad, when she was sure no one did, she replied by saying, "Bye dad." then hugged her father tightly.

"Love you!" she yelled at him when he was pulling his car away from the curb. She turned around and walked into King's Cross.


	2. Platform 9 and 34

Chapter Two

_Platform 9 ¾ _

After Hermione passed through the barrier, she looked around for her two best friends. She immediately spotted Harry and Ron, due to the fact that Ron grew a few inches and you can clearly see his bright, red hair across the sea of students saying goodbye to their families. As Hermione was walking towards Harry and Ron someone said, "Hey Chicken".

Hermione turned around and saw a very handsome man with platinum blond hair, and deep silver eyes. He was tall and skinny, yet slightly muscular, he also looked oddly familiar… then it clicked.

"Hello ferret." Hermione shot back.

"Watch that temper mudblood, or I'll give you a detention for being rude to the new Head Boy." said Draco, his eyes dancing with hatred.

"Don't tell me its you!" Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"Angry now aren't you?" Draco said smirking.

"Actually, ferret, I'm the new Head Girl, so if I were you, I'd take that smirk off your face and shove it up your ass!" Hermione retorted.

Hermione turned around and walked towards her friends.

"Hey guys! I missed you all _so _much this summer!" she said, dropping her trunk. She ran up to them and hugged them, her curls bouncing up and down in the sunlight.

"Hey Hermione." said the boys, hugging her back.

"What happened with Draco just now?" asked Harry, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I'll tell you inside." she replied.

Harry then grabbed his trunk, and Ron grabbed his and Hermione's, while Hermione picked up Hedwig's and Pigwideon's cage. She started to walk towards the door, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned around and saw Draco staring at her, his eyes deep, and without any sign of hatred.

'_What?' _Hermione thought curiously.

When he realized she saw him staring, he didn't do anything, just looked away.

Draco stood casually on platform 9 ¾ with his best mate, Blaise Zabini. They were talking about their summers when Blaise said, "This year is going to be different, I don't know why, I just feel it."

"You've been spending to much time with the Hufflepuffs, mate." said Draco with a grin on his face.

"Well you have to admit, almost every girl at this school is staring at us."

"Yeah, I guess." said Draco, looking around. It was true, almost every girl was staring at them. Draco didn't care though, due to the fact that he had been with almost all of those girls and they were all,… the same. Draco wanted something different, but he didn't know what.

Draco turned back to Blaise, ready to strike up more conversation.

"So Blaise… Blaise!" Draco said, waving his hand in front of Blaise's eyes.

But Blaise wasn't listening, he was looking over Draco's shoulder saying quietly, "Surely that isn't her."

Draco turned around. He saw a very attractive girl, no one from school, he was sure. He looked at her face, her inviting and warm eyes, her perfect lips all things looked familiar, then it clicked… _'Granger?'_ But there was something different about her, _'well, firstly she's good-looking' _thought Draco. '_Wait… did I just think that? Granger,…hot. NO way.'_

But no matter what he thought, he couldn't stop staring, Hermione didn't have her two huge front teeth, her hair wasn't frizzy anymore, _'she's changed' _he thought.

"Draco." Blaise said. "That's Granger, she's changed, she's hot, wow…"

Blaise was always able to get away with saying things like that since he was half-muggle. But due to the fact that he was in Slytherin, no one seemed to care.

"Oh god, you have that look in your eye." Blaise said after a second or two.

"What look?" Draco asked turning back to Blaise.

"The look that your interested"

"But I'm not!" Draco said defensively.

"Draco, I've known you my whole life, and I think I would know when your interested in a girl."

Draco turned around, back towards Hermione, now was his chance to prove he wasn't interested.

"Hey Chicken" he said, a name he heard her muggle father say to her earlier. She whipped around to see who said that. She looked at Draco up and down, apparently thinking he was someone else, yet interested, until realizing who it was. Her face turned from one of interest to one of disgust in a blink of an eye. Draco was happy to see this, until she shot back "Hello ferret".

"Watch that temper mudblood, or I'll give you a detention for being rude to the new Head Boy." he said.

He saw her expression, and was glad to see it was surprise.

"Don't tell me its you!" He heard her say.

"Angry now aren't you?" Draco asked smirking.

"Actually, ferret, I'm the new Head Girl, so if I were you, I'd take that smirk off your face and shove up your ass!" Hermione shot back, she then turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Yep, she's changed," Draco said, turning around to see the now laughing Blaise.

"Bugger off" he said to him.

Hermione's changed alright. She wasn't like any girl he knew, usually the girls would flirt constantly, trying to get Draco's attention. _'But not Hermione, she actually had the courage to stand up to me' _he thought, looking back at Hermione _'And I'm a Malfoy!' ._ She turned around and looked at Draco, he immediately looked away, smiling to himself, _'How right Blaise was, this year is going to be different'_


	3. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Three

_Aboard The Hogwarts Express_

Hermione sat opposite Harry and next to Ron, who were in a heated battle of Wizards Chess.

"So," said Harry, while Ron was deciding on a move, "what happened with Malfoy?" Ron looked up from the chessboard at Hermione.

"What? Oh nothing." she said. She was busy thinking about her argument with Malfoy. _'HE was the new Head Boy? I cant believe it! And I actually thought he was attractive! He is such an arse, him, Head Boy? Oh no…' _Hermione had a look of utter terror on her face.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Malf-,… Head,… I,… me,… him" Hermione managed through short, exasperated breaths.

"Herms, calm down, _breathe_" Ron said, patting her on the back. "Say what you want, _breathe_." he said again.

"Well, you both know I'm the new Head Girl" Hermione managed. Harry and Ron both shook their heads, agreeing with her. "Well, Malfoy is the new Head Boy" Hermione said, waiting for Harry or Ron, one of them, to say something.

Finally, Harry managed to speak, "Well of course he is, Dumbledore had to choose someone! He didn't choose Ron because you're both in Gryffindor!"

"That's not the reason for why I'm freaking out though," she began, "Head Boy and Girl share a dormitory together!" That was when Harry and Ron got the message.

"WHAT?" they both yelled. "MALFOY'S GONNA HEX YOU THE FIRST CHANCE HE GETS!"

"Well," Hermione said, remembering his deep, silver eyes, "he can't be that bad, can he?" she said to herself, but audibly enough for them to hear. She clapped her hand over her mouth, looking up in horror at them.

"What do you me-" Ron began, but was cut off by, none other than Malfoy.

"Don't ask her what she means, when she clearly stated that she wouldn't mind being with me." Draco sneered from the threshold of their compartment.

In an instant, Hermione stood up, and pushed Malfoy out of the compartment, against the wall. Draco's face turned towards Hermione's and whispered something in her ear. He placed a hand on her lower back, arching her body against his. Hermione was listening to what he was saying, then looked up at him, and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you assume anything _Malfoy._" she spat at him. "You make me sick!"

Hermione walked back in the compartment and slid the door shut.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you!" exclaimed Ron who was happy to see Malfoy being slapped. He and Harry returned to their game, and Hermione sat back down, looking out of the dark window into the vast and empty landscape. She smiled to herself, thinking of how perfectly her body fit with his, '_Oh_ _good lord Hermione, what are you thinking about?'_

Draco walked out of his train compartment, towards the restrooms. "Be back in a sec-" He said to Blaise.

He was thinking of what happened on the platform with Hermione. She was completely different then the way she used to be, she was a new person. An attractive one at that. Draco walked towards the restrooms when he heard his name being shouted two compartments down.

"…-FOY'S GONNA HEX YOU THE FIRST CHANCE HE GETS!" two male voices yelled.

"Well, he cant be that bad, can he?" said a third voice, this time female. _'Hermione?' _Draco thought. _'Was Hermione talking about me, she obviously told them about my being Head Boy, due to them shouting. And she said that I'm not that bad?' _ He thought about the way she looked on the platform, _'No Drake, don't go falling for any mudbloods'_

Draco walked up, ready to ruin their experience on the train, as he always had.

"What do you me-"

"Don't ask her what she means, when she clearly stated that she wouldn't mind being with me." Draco said upon entering their compartment, sneering at Ron and Harry.

**_BAM!_** Draco was pushed against the wall. Hermione's beautiful eyes, _'No Ugly eyes' _, looking up at him. Draco tilted his head and whispered "Wow Granger, I didn't know you liked it rough," He then put his hand on her back, pushing her towards him, "If you didn't stand up for me just now I never would have known how much you liked me, I would like to help you, but to bad you're a mudblood" He looked down at her, she was pulling her hand back, _'Oh Shit' _Draco thought as Hermione slapped him as hard as she could. '_I'll admit I deserved that'_

"Don't assume anything _Malfoy_, you make me sick!" she said. She gave him one last look then walked back into her compartment, closing the door.

'_Hermione just slapped me,' _Draco thought, his hand on the place where she hit him, '_And strangely, I liked it,…why am I all of a sudden thinking of Granger? What are you getting yourself into Drake? _


End file.
